100 Days with Samhwi
by Oh Hyunnie
Summary: (Bukan Challange) Sekumpulan Oneshoot tentang pasangan anti karam kita semua, Samhwi. bxb. yaoi.
1. Winter Night

**Winter Night**

 **Written by Oh Hyunnie**

 **Rate : T**

 **DLDR!**

 **bxb**

"Mami, kangen Sammy..."

"Kamu sudah mengatakannya lima puluh kali, Dae."

"Sammy udah pulang belom?"

"Mana mami tahu. Tanya sendiri sama Samuel."

"Mami jahat."

Mama Lee terkekeh geli saat semata wayangnya mencari pemuda bule tersebut.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau seorang Lee Daehwi mempunyai pacar pertama dalam hidupnya. Beruntungnya, mama Lee setuju saja.

 _'Jangan pernah membuat Daehwi menangis.'_

Itu adalah syarat yang diajukan mama Lee agar pacarnya Daehwi bisa menjadi menantunya.

"Mami, Sammy gak bakal selingkuh kan?" Tanya Daehwi sambil meletakkan kepalanya dimeja makan yang dingin, mana bibirnya dimajuin lagi. Kan emes liatnya.

Mama Lee tersenyum, "Ya gak mungkin lah, Dae. Kalau Samuel selingkuh, mama potong anunya sampai habis." Kata Mama Lee yang membuat Daehwi tertawa keras.

"Mami gak bakal punya cucu deh kalau begitu." Celetuk Daehwi yang membuat Mama Lee terkekeh.

"Siapa yang ajarin kamu, Dae?"

"Sammy."

Mama Lee hanya merutuk kecil karna, calon menantunya berani menodai kepolosan Daehwi.

Tidak sadar diri ini namanya...

Mama Lee datang dengan sepiring cookies dan disajikan didepan Daehwi yang sepasang matanya telah berbinar-binar kek lihat emas.

"Untuk Dae semuanya." Kata mama Lee dengan senyum riang. Daehwi langsung melahap cookies tersebut.

"Merry Christmas, mami." Kata Dae yang bangun dan memutari meja agar dapat memeluk mamanya.

Mama Lee tersenyum hangat, ia membalas pelukan Daehwi, "Iya sayang. Merry Christmas, Dae. Sana, keluar. Samuel sudah nunggu lho daritadi." Kata mama Lee yang langsung membuat Daehwi melepas pelukannya.

"Really?" Tanya Daehwi yang dibalas dengan anggukan sang mama.

"Kok mami gak bilang-bilang sih. Kan aku kangen Sammy." Kata Daehwi yang merajuk, namun, makan tetap jalan. Heran saya.

"Sudah sana... mami suruh Samuel pulang nih ntar." Kata mama Lee yang lebih tepatnya mengancam.

"MALDO ANDWAEEE!!!" Teriak Daehwi yang langsung ngacir keluar rumah. Ia rindu Sammy-nya lho... masa diusir sih Sammynya.

Pas Daehwi membuka pintu, ia melihat sebuket mawar merah, belum lagi saat buket tersebut diturunkan terlihat sosok manusia yang amat ingin dilihat Daehwi sekarang.

"Sammy!" Pekik Daehwi yang langsung memeluk sosok manusia tersebut. Manusia itu hanya terkekeh geli dan membalas pelukan Daehwi dengan tangan kanan memegang buket dan tangab kiri mengelus sayang kepala Daehwi.

"I'm home, cutiepie." Bisik Samuel yang semakin membuat Daehwi tersenyum riang. Samuel menggandeng tangan Daehwi untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Diluar itu sedang salju omong-omong. Mana tega dia mengajak Daehwi diluar gini bicara, bisa sakit nanti kesayangannya.

"Kamu keluar kota lama banget." Kata Daehwi setelah duduk di jok mobil dengan kesal.

Samuel terkekeh, "Mau gimana lagi, cutie pie. Cabang ayah yang di Jepang sana memang sedang bermasalah, dan aku harus menyelesaikannya." Kata Samuel yang mungkin sia-sia karna, Daehwi sudah tahu sih dari awal.

TAPI TETAP AE NUNGGU PACAR KEMBALI ITU LAMAAAA...

Yee... malah ngegas nih anak.

"Peluk lagi... kangen Sammy..." kata Daehwi dengan manja, mana kedua lengannya itu dijulurin lagi. Kek debay yang pengen banget untuk digendong tahu gak.

Samuel tersenyum, kalau Daehwinya aja segemaskan begini, bagaimana bisa ia memalingkan wajah dari Daehwi, bagaimana bisa ia akan jatuh cinta ke yang lain, kalau Daehwi aja segemaskan ini...

Samuel membawa Daehwi ke pelukannya, memeluk erat pacarnya dengan buket yang telah dilepas dan diletakkan di dashboard. "Pelukan Sammy hangat. Joha..." kata Daehwi dengan volume kecil, atau memang karena, wajahnya tenggelam di dada Samuel.

"Dae, don't you wanna know it." Kata Samuel sambil tetap memeluk Daehwi. Daehwi hanya berdeham sebentar.

"I realise that I can't go far away from you, cutiepie. This trip will be my last trip that I go alone. One day didn't see you, seems like my world is done. No matter how many I see your face from your instagram, no matter how many I hear your voice that I record. I still miss you badly."

Perkataan Samuel hanya dibalas dengan pendengaran yang amat baik dari Daehwi. Untung Daehwi lahir dan besar di Amerika, jadi, gak bodoh amat lha kalau nyangkut ke bahasa internasional tersebut.

"So next time, I want you to fly with me. I and you,... together." Kata Samuel dengan nada lembut.

Mereka tak berciuman. Tapi, kenapa perut Daehwi terasa memiliki banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

Daehwi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Samuel saat Samuel berbisik, "I miss you badly, baby." Pengen modar saja Daehwi rasanya.

Samuel mengambil buket bunga tersebut, "I buy it for you, Dedew." Kata Samuel dan mengecup hidung Daehwi yang memerah karena kedinginan.

"Thank you, Sammy."

Satu hal lagi, Samuel memang memiliki banyak panggilan untuk Daehwi, tapi satu yang paling disukainya, Dedew. Karna, tidak semua orang bisa dipanggil begitu, lain hal dengan cutiepie dan baby.

"Anything for you, Dedew. Anything." Kata Samuel dan Daehwi meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Samuel.

Samuel menghangatkan mobil saat melihat wajah kesayangannya yang memerah. Kesayangannya ini memang rentan akan dingin.

"Aku juga sama, Sammy." Celetuk Daehwi saat keheningan melanda mobil mereka.

"No matter how many I see your face from your instagram, no matter how many we talk from social media, no matter I hear your voice that I recorded. I still miss you badly, Sammy."

Perkataan Daehwi memang terlihat seperti mesin fotokopi perkataan Samuel. Tapi, percayalah, rasa hangat menyergap hati Samuel saat mendengar Daehwi berkata seperti ini.

He realise that he doesn't fight alone. His Dedew beside him.

Mereka memang masih berjalan satu tahun, hubungan yang masih muda, hangat, dan mengebu-ngebu. Mereka sadar akan hal tersebut. Akan banyak lagi halangan yang mendatangi mereka.

 _"Asalkan aku dengan Sammy bersama, kita dapat melewatinya. Seperti sekarang ini." -Daehwi_

 _"I promise you, I will protect you with my whole life, loving you as there no tomorrow, missing you as bad as I can. I will take you become my soul, and looking at you walking at the aisle. Luv u." -Sammy_

 **Winter Night**

 **End**

 **AN**

 **# Akhirnya di up, setelah menjamur dua minggu di memo hape.**

 **# Terinspirasi dari lagunya Samuel dengan judul yang sama. 50% dari lagu tersebut 50% dari imajinasi Hyunnie sendiri.**

 **# RnR pleaseeeee...**


	2. Some

**Some**

 **Rate : T**

 **DLDR!**

 **bxb**

 _"Yeoboseyo."_

 _"Dedew, eodiseo?"_

 _"Home."_

 _"Arra..."_

PIP...

Daehwi mendengus kesal. Yang nelpon tadi itu adalah Samuel. Percakapan via telepon itu berjalan dengan singkat hingga Daehwi sendiri gemas dengan tingkah kurang kerjaan milik Samuel.

Daehwi langsung melemparkan dirinya dikasur empuk. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Samuel, apa tujuannya hanya menanyakan dimana dirinya.

Bolehkah ia berharap lebih?

Ia tahu dia dan Samuel itu hanya sebatas teman level 2, maksudnya sahabat. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan seragam sekolahnya yang hampir kusut. Samuel Kim benar-benar mengjungkir balik kehidupannya.

Kalian yang baru pertama kali melihat Daehwi bersama Samuel pasti akan berpikir kalau mereka itu pacaran.

"Dedew..."

Daehwi hanya mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang memanggil.

"Sammy..." panggil Daehwi dengan manja. Samuel atau dipanggil Sammy oleh Daehwi hanya berdeham lalu duduk disebelah Daehwi yang rebahan.

"Seragammu kusut, Dew. Kita akan kesekolah." Kata Samuel sambil merapikan beberapa helai poni Daehwi yang merusak kecantikan wajah Daehwi.

Daehwi mengerucut bibirnya, "Malesssss." Kata Daehwi yang langsung dibalas dengan gigitan kecil dihidung kecil Daehwi dari Samuel.

Siapa yang menyangka mereka hanya sebatas teman kalau tingkah Samuel itu lebih dari seorang teman?

"Tidak ada kata males, Dew. Sekolah akan masuk 15 menit lagi." Kata Samuel dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepala Daehwi yang hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak mau." Bantah Daehwi dengan ambekan yang kali ini Samuel tidak akan kalah lagi.

"Harus, Dew. Hari ini, Sammy ada ujian lho... mau Sammy ujian susulan?" Tanya Samuel yang lupa dengan gayanya yang malah ikut rebahan hanya saja menyamping menghadap Daehwi, dan mengelus pipi Daehwi yang gembil.

"Tidak mau, Sammyyyy. Hari ini pelajaran Pak Jaehwan, tahu kan seberapa galaknya dia? Bikin malesin aja." Celoteh Daehwi yang malah membenamkan dirinya ke dada Samuel.

Samuel hanya tersenyum, ia malah mendekap kepala Daehwi agar semakin tenggelam direngkuhannya.

"Dae, sudah lima menit berlalu lho..." kata Samuel saat ia melihat jam tangannya sendiri. Daehwi mencebik.

"Bolos saja. Ya... ya... ya..." kata Daehwi sambil memasang wajah yang menggemaskan.

Kalau sudah begini, apa Samuel bisa mengatakan tidak?

Sekarang aja, Samuel menunggu Daehwi mengganti bajunya. Samuel sudah ganti daritadi sih, baju Samuel ada kok ditempatnya Daehwi, kalau Daehwi sih jelas lebih suka pakai baju Samuel kalau nginap dirumah Samuel.

Soalnya baju Samuel kebesaran ditubuh Dae. Jadi, nyaman pakainya. Gitu sih kata Daehwi.

"Sudah, _princess_?" Tanya Samuel setelah mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Daehwi mengerucut bibirnya lagi. Pengen Samuel kurungin.

" _Chulbayiiiiii_." Kata Daehwi dengan nada kekanak-kanakan disambut dengan ketawa dari Samuel.

Siapapun juga menginginkan mereka _official_ jika tahu status mereka yang sebenarnya.

Daehwi menarik tangan Samuel untuk berjalan disampingnya. "Sammy beneran tidak apa-apa bolos sekolah? Kalau _mommy_ marah gimana?" Tanya Daehwi yang menunduk dengan wajah tertekuk sedih.

Samuel tersenyum, ia mengusak rambut pria yanh lebih pendek darinya itu. " _Mommy_ tidak akan marah, apalagi kalau Dedew yang memintanya. Sammy juga tidak apa-apa. Ujian bisa menyusul. Dedew lebih penting dari ujian." Kata Samuel yang membuat Daehwi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Beneran?"

Samuel mengangguk. "Cha! Sekarang, kamu senyum. Katanya ingin makan mie buatan Kim _Ahjumma_ itu kan?"

Daehwi tersenyum bahagia. " _Neeee_..." kata Daehwi yang semakin tersenyum lebar saat Samuel menautkan tangan mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengebut dijalan dengan motornya, semakin mendekati Samuel dan Daehwi.

SRET

BYUR

"Yak!"

Daehwi menjerit dengan Samuel yang tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya agar ia menjorok kedalam, sedangkan Samuel berada diluar.

"Sammy, _are you okay_?" Tanya Daehwi yang sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

" _I'm fine._ " Kata Samuel yang membuat Daehwi berkaca-kaca.

"Ah... jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak kebasahan kan?" Tanya Samuel yang membuat Daehwi ingin menangis haru.

Daehwi menggeleng, ia menerobos masuk kedalam pelukan Samuel.

"Hey, Dew... bajuku basah. Kamu akan kedinginan dan sakit nanti." Kata Samuel yang ingin menjauhkan Daehwi, walaupun ia tak rela.

"Biarkan saja. Kita akan sakit bersama nanti. Aku juga tidak sanggup melihat Samuel sakit..." desis Daehwi yang membuat Samuel terkekeh.

Kepala Samuel menunduk hingga setara dengan telinga Daehwi.

 _"Would you be mine?"_ Bisik Samuel yang membuat Daehwi terbelalak. Daehwi langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya, hingga kontak mereka terlepas, menyisakan tangan Daehwi berada dipinggang Samuel.

"Aku tahu ini terkesan tiba-tiba. Tapi, saat semalam aku melihatmu berjalan berdua dengan si kepala kecil Bae Jinyoung itu, disaat itu juga aku tahu aku harus meresmikan hubungan kita ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi,"

"Agar kamu tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Agar kamu hanya tetap disisiku."

" _Lee Daehwi, nan neo saranghae~_ " kata Samuel yang terdengar seperti bisikan saat mereka berhadapan.

Beruntungnya, mereka baru jalan dikomplek Daehwi yang terkenal akan sepinya di jam seperti ini.

Daehwi berjinjit kecil,

" _I am yours, Sam._ "

Samuel tidak bisa untuk menahan senyum dan mengecup kecil bibir Daehwi lebih lama.

 **The End**

 **AN:**

 **# Ini apaannnnnn... hanya untuk mengeluarkan segala hasrat karena Daehwi imutny kebangetannnnnn**

 **# RnR juseyooooo**


	3. Fine

**Fine**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi**

 **bxb**

 **_Fine_**

"Terimakasih atas kerjasama kalian~"

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini~"

"Kalian semua telah bekerja keras~"

"Hati-hati, niel. Itu ada batu!"

"Eoh? Oh iya... ya sudah, aku duluan, _bye bye yeoreobun~~~"_

Sosok pria bertubuh L-Men, yang tidak sinkron dengan wajahnya -apalagi perilakunya- melambaikan tangan kepada _crew_ yang telah bekerja keras untuk konser mereka yang pertama.

Daniel Kang mengambil boneka kucing yang merupakan hasil lemparan fansnya ke panggung saat ia mengucapkan perpisahan, sebelum dua hari lagi terbang ke Kuala Lumpur untuk melanjutkan konser, lalu keluar dari _backstage_.

 _"Hyeong!"_

Daniel membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat ia melihat sosok remaja yang menjadi _centre_ saat ia menjadi peserta disalah satu acara _survival_.

"Kenapa, Dae?" Tanya Daniel sembari memeluk boneka kucingnya dengan erat.

" _Hyeong_ mau kemana?" Tanya Daehwi setelah menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Kembali ke hotel." Jawab Daniel dengan santai. Daehwi tersenyum dengan bahagia.

"Numpang?" tanya Daehwi tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan _aegyo_ yang hanya bisa membuat Daniel membiarkan Daehwi mengikutinya masuk kedalam mobil sewa. Tidak peduli dengan kesembilan member beserta manager mereka yang akan sempit-sempitan dimobil sewa satunya lagi.

" _Hyeong_ , lelah?" tanya Daehwi. Daniel sontak membuka matanya yang tadinya terpejam.

"Sedikit. Saat memikirkan Wannable begitu ramai dan ikut berpartisipasi dengan kita, lelahku menghilang." kata Daniel yang tersenyum saat memikirkan konser mereka tadi.

"Ya... rasanya aku tidak akan mungkin berada dipanggung itu tanpa Wannable." timpal Daehwi.

"Apalagi saat melihat mereka berteriak mendukung kita dari sana. Perjuanganku terasa tidak sia-sia." kata Daniel.

" _Hyeong_ , tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkan, _hyeong_ nanti." kata Daehwi yang tahu jadwal Wanna One memang tengah padat-padatnya. Tapi, _centre_ Wanna One ini lebih padat daripada lainnya.

" _Gomawo_..." kata Daniel yang memejamkan matanya.

 **Missing You_**

" _Hyeong_ akan segera tidur?" tanya Daehwi saat melihat Daniel telah mengambil baju tidur dan perlengkapannya.

Daniel mengangguk, "Besok aku akan bangun pagi-pagi. Untuk sekedar jalan-jalan." kata Daniel.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Daehwi.

"Boleh, Daehwi. Asalkan kamu harus mengikuti _hyeong_. Jangan pergi sebelum mendapatkan ijin hyeong. Kamu hilang, bagaimana nanti dengan dia?" tanya Daniel yang membuat Daehwi bersemu.

Daehwi terkekeh geli, " _Hyeong_ tidak mengajak Ong _hyeong_ besok?" tanya Daehwi.

Daniel menggeleng, "Hari terakhir. Kalau besok aku bawa Ong, kamunya menjadi lalat disana." jawab Daniel yang ada benarnya juga.

"Daehwi, kamu disini saja ya. _Hyeong_ minta kunci kamar hotel hanya punya hyeong." kata Daniel.

" _Hyeong_ bawa macbook?" tanya Daehwi. Daniel mengangguk.

"Pinjem. Mau Skype dengannya." kata Daehwi yang membuat Daniel terkekeh.

"Ambil saja. Hyeong mandi dulu." kata Daniel yang berlalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Daehwi langsung merogoh koper Daniel dan mengambil macbook hitam ituke kasur, membuka skype dan memanjatkan doa.

 _'Semoga dia on.'_

 _SamuelKim is on._

Daehwi tersenyum dengan riang. Ia menghubungi akun tersebut dengan bantal yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Hanya menampakkan sepasang mata, jidat dan rambutnya.

 _"Hello? Niel hyeong?"_

"Sam," panggil Daehwi dengan cicitan yang terendam oleh bantal yang ada. Terdengar ragu-ragu.

 _"Hwi hyeong? Kenapa menggunakan skype Niel hyeong?"_ tanya pemilik Akun SamuelKim ini.

"Tabletku dikamar sebelah yang terkunci. Aku ikut balik ke hotel dengan Niel _hyeong_ tanpa dengan lainnya. Jadinya, aku pinjam macbook Niel _hyeong_. Sekarang saja, sedang dikamar Niel _hyeong_ dengan Jaehwan _hyeong_." kata Daehwi yang menurunkan bantal tersebut hingga menampakkan seluruh wajahnya, bantal putih khas hotel ia peluk.

"Eoh? Niel _hyeong_ sekamar dengan _hyeong_ yang berisik itu? Memangnya betah? Ong _hyeong?"_ kata Samuel dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Tentu tidak betah. Daniel _hyeong_ pasti akan menggunakan 101 cara untuk sekamar dengan Ong _hyeong_ nantinya." kata Daehwi yang tersenyum.

"YA! AKU MENDENGAR KALIAN!" Pekik Daniel yang berada didalam kamar mandi.

Daehwi terkekeh geli.

"Hwi- _hyeong_ , masih takut denganku ya?" tanya Samuel yang membuat Daehwi menjadi kikuk seketika.

" _Mian~_ Seharusnya setelah aku melihat Hwi- _hyeong_ memeluk Baejin _hyeong_ aku tidak perlu membentak _hyeong."_ kata Samuel.

"Kalau aku tidak tersulut emosi, Sam juga tidak akan membentakku. Jadwalku padat, hingga aku pening melihatnya. Tapi, aku juga harusnya tahu kalau Sam memiliki jadwal yang sama padatnya denganku." kata Daehwi dengan pelan.

"Tapi, Sam juga sering memeluk fans Sam sendiri. Daehwi tidak masalah tuh." kata Daehwi yang membela dirinya sendiri lagi.

"Hwi- _hyeongggg..._ aku tidak terbiasa _hyeong_ memanggilku dengan panggilan Sam." kata Samuel yang sedikit menaburkan nada merajuk disana.

"Muel-ie..." cicit Daehwi yang membuat Samuel tersenyum dengan riang.

"Dedew _hyeong_ ~" kata Samuel yang membuat Daehwi tersenyum.

Setidaknya panggilan biasa yang mereka gunakan telah kembali.

" _Hyeong_ , mengantuk?" Tanya Samuel setelah melihat Daehwi mengucek bola matanya.

Daehwi mengangguk pelan.

"Tidurlah. Aku yang akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu." Kata Samuel yang membuat Daehwi tersenyum.

Daehwi segera membaringkan tubuhnya, dan meletakkan macbook disampingnya dengan semangat.

Hanya percakapan singkat tentang bagaimana mereka berbaikan membuat Daehwi bisa mengantuk dimalam terakhir mereka konser diluar negri. Sebelumnya, Daehwi tidak bisa tidur, dan harus memakai make up tebal untuk menutup lingkaran mata yang akan semakin menghitam.

Daehwi memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dengan pulas setelah mendengar nyanyian _lullaby_ dari Samuel.

"Sam," panggil Daniel yang selesai mandi.

"Lain kali, kalau buat Daehwi menangis lagi. Kalian harus pisah ya." ancam Daniel setelah mengangkat macbook tersebut didepan wajahnya.

"Tidak akan lagi, Niel _hyeong._ _Anyway, hyeong..._ terimakasih telah memikirkan solusi untuk kami." kata Samuel.

"Iya... Daehwi tidak akan pernah mau bercerita pada seluruh member wanna one. Kalau saja, _hyeong_ tidak dekat dengannya juga ia tidak akan bicara dengan _hyeong_." kata Daniel yang panjang lebar.

"Sudah ya... _hyeong_ tutup dulu. Kurasa yang lain sudah datang." timpal Daniel.

"Okay, _hyeong._ _Good night~"_

 **Fine**

 **The End**

 **AN:**

 **# Huwaaaa harusnya semalam ini diup... Maafkeun dakuuu yang mengingkar janjiiii**

 **# RnR juseyoooo...**


	4. Fool

**Fool**

 **SamHwi**

 **bxb**

 **WARN! Mentioning product...**

"SAMUEL! GUANLIN! ATAP!"

Daehwi langsung beranjak dari meja makan yang ada kantin saat mendengar teriakan seseorang yang ia kenal.

Bae Jinyoung.

Sahabatnya yang serba tahu kondisi sekarang. Daehwi langsung mendekati laki-laki tersebut dengan wajah yang tergesa-gesa.

"Jin-ah, mana mereka?" tanya Daehwi sambil mencengkram erat lengan atas Jinyoung.

"Atap." kata Jinyoung yang membuat Daehwi kesulitan bernafas sesaat, langsung berlari tanpa mempedulikan beberapa siswa yang menghalangi jalannya. Jinyoung tentu saja ikut dengan Daehwi.

Daehwi berhenti saat diatap sekolah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, hidungnya terus mengais oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Mereka disana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi, apapun itu kurasa itu tidak baik." kata Jinyoung yang berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakang lelaki manis itu.

"Aish... mereka merepotkan." kata Daehwi yang memasuki area atap sekolah dengan wajah kesal.

Benar saja... Disana, terdapat dua orang yang diributkan oleh mereka daritadi. Si berambut perak menatap tajam lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti.

"Apa yang bisa kamu jelaskan?"

"Daehwi akan aman bersamaku." Jawab Samuel -Si berambut perak- dengan tatapan mata yang menunjukkan ketegasan.

"Jangan bersembunyi dibalik jari telunjukmu, Sam. Bagaimana dengan Somi?" Balas Guanlin -si lelaki tinggi- dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Somi?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Apa hubunganmu dengan Somi? Jangan mempermainkan Daehwi." kata Guanlin yang menatap Samuel dengan penuh amarah.

"Somi tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

BUGH!

"Hentikan!"

Daehwi panik langsung berteriak saat Guanlin tak segan-segan melayangkan pukulan yang menyakitkan. Mengingatkan lelaki itu belajar taekwondo sejak kecil.

 _"Are you okay?"_ tanya Daehwi saat melihat pipi Samuel yang memerah karena pukulan Guanlin.

 _"I am fine, Dew..."_ kata Samuel yang mengelus rambut Daehwi dengan lembut diiringi dengan senyum kecil, untuk memastikan Daehwi.

"Dia tidak akan kenapa-napa. Aku juga belum mengerahkan semua kekuatanku." kata Guanlin yang jengah dengan sikap Samuel.

"Dia juga anak manusia, Guan. Kamu mau bertanggung jawab?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa dia mau bertanggung jawab kalau kamu merasakan patah hati hanya karena Samuel bermain dibelakang?"

Daehwi terdiam. Ia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Ia tahu kalau ia dengan Samuel terlampau dekat. Tidak segan-segan mencomot makanan dari sendok satu sama lain, tidur diranjang yang sama, sampai mengecup pipi sekilas.

Tapi, Samuel tidak berkata apapun tentang hubungan itu. Malah yang ada...

 _'Mulai detik ini juga, Jeon Somi adalah kekasihku.'_

Bisa apa Daehwi katakan selain...

 _"Selamat, Sammy. Ingat pj ya..."_

 _"Haha... tentu Dew. Hanamasa minggu depan. Call?"_

 _"Call!"_

Setelah itu, Daehwi bersembunyi digedung penyimpanan alat olahraga, menangis sehebat mungkin ditemani dengan Jinyoung yang memang sudah tahu perasaan sahabatnya ini.

"Terserah dengannya." Jawab Daehwi dengan mantap. "Dia mau dengan Somi juga aku tidak peduli. Intinya, Samuel tidak mengabaikan squadnya dan terus nemplok ke Somi."

Samuel menarik sudut bibirnya tanpa diketahui oleh Daehwi yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Dew, ingin aku yuk." kata Samuel yang menggenggam telapak tangan Daehwi dengan erat.

"Jika kamu dengan Daehwi, pastikan hatimu sendiri. Aku tidak mau sepupuku sakit hati." seru Guanlin sambil menatap Samuel yang menjauh.

 **Because of You**

Daehwi merengut kesal kesekian kalinya. Samuel ini mendadak tuli apa bagaimana?

 _"Sam... kita akan kemana?"_

 _"Sam... sebenarnya kita kemana?"_

 _"Sammy... jawab."_

 _"Sam..."_

Samuel tidak membalas satu katapun, itu yang membuat Daehwi merengut disepanjang jalan.

"Samuel Kim, kita akan kemana?"

Samuel langsung berbalik menghadap Daehwi. Ingin tersenyum saat pria manis itu merengut yang membuat kadar imutnya naik drastis.

CUP

"Kamu akan tahu, Dew."

Samuel tersenyum ganteng, lalu kembali membawa Daehwi untuk berjalan, tidak mempedulikan Daehwi yang hampir berteriak kesenangan karena dicium Samuel pas dibibir.

Heol! Itu pertama kalinya Samuel melakukan itu. Daehwi tidak berani.

"Kelas?" tanya Daehwi saat Samuel membawanya ke kelas Samuel sendiri. Mereka memang setingkat namun beda kelas. Daehwi berada di B dan Samuel di A.

Samuel hanya tersenyum, ia mendudukan Daehwi disalah satu bangku kosong. Tidak ada siapapun, karena, ini sudah waktunya pelajaran olahraga bagi kelas Samuel.

Istirahat sudah lewat 2 menit yang lalu.

"Memang benar, aku dan Somi itu pacaran. Aku sendiri yang mengumumkan hal itu." kata Samuel yang membuka pembicaraan mereka.

Daehwi mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Hanamasa memang terbaik." kata Daehwi yang tak bisa melupakan betapa lezatnya Hanamasa. Apalagi traktiran ehe.

"Iya... sampai habis sejuta."

Daehwi dan Samuel terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi, itu sudah enam bulan yang lalu. Kami tidak lagi pacaran lima bulan kemudian." kata Samuel.

Daehwi kaget. "Kenapa? Somi selingkuh?" tanya Daehwi.

Bukan... Bukan Daehwi mendukung kapal ini berlayar. Mana sudi dia, dia maunya Samuel dengannya. Itu baru benar. Senang mereka putus? Senang banget malah.

Samuel menggeleng.

"Lalu apa?"

Samuel tersenyum kecil, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Daehwi membuat Daehwi kesulitan meneguk ludah sendiri.

"Karena, aku tidak pernah mencintainya dari awal." jawab Samuel yang membuat Daehwi melongo.

Bohong nih... Samuel dulu kan sering bilang begini...

 _'Ih... Dew, lihat deh, Somi cantik banget kan?'_ _'Dew, Somi imut sekali saat menari, apalagi taekwondo.'_ _'Dew, kok hari ini gak nampak Somi ya?'_ Daehwi memicing bingung. _'Ini anak maunya apa sih?'_ batin Daehwi.

"Aku dulu hanya memuja kecantikannya, Dew. Selain itu, aku juga sekarang mengerti satu hal." kata Samuel yang membuat Daehwi menatap Samuel bingung.

CUP

"Kalau aku mencintaimu. Jadi milikku ya?" tanya Samuel setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman kedua kalinya. Daehwi membola lebar.

 _"Be mine?"_ bisik Samuel.

Daehwi tersenyum lebar. Menurut Samuel, Daehwi tampak manis disetiap detik yang ada.

 _"Yes."_ Samuel tidak akan berbuat bodoh lagi. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan pertama ini.

 **The End**

 **AN:**

 **# Yeayyy akhirnya up juga setelah memikirkan konsep selanjutnya. Beneran aing kehabisan konsep iniiiii...**

 **# Gaje ya? TT**

 **# RnR juseyoooooo**


	5. Take Care

**Take Care**

 **Samhwi**

 **bxb**

"Sudah dong... jangan nangis terus..."

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..."

"Kalau kamu nangis terus, aku minta Samuel pergi nih."

"HUWEEEEEE!!!"

Jinyoung _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar tangisan sahabat seperjuangannya yang semakin hebat dari sebelumnya.

 _'Lelah hadapi uke aku.'_ Inner pemuda berwajah kecil bernama Bae Jinyoung yang hanya bisa menatap nanar Daehwi -teman seperjuangannya- yang sedang menangis.

 _Bae Jinyoung tidak sadarkah anda kalau anda juga seorang uke?_

"Sudah jangan nangis lagi. Samuel didepan noh nungguin kamu." kata Jinyoung yang terkekeh geli saat melihat Daehwi membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Baeby kok gak bilang kalau Muel didepan? Hiks..." kata Daehwi yang menghapus air matanya dengan lucu.

Jinyoung terkekeh, "Sana samperin si Samuel."

 **Take Care**

Samuel tersenyum kecil saat melihat Daehwi berlari mendekatinya dengan mata sembab. _Hyung_ -nya yang satu ini memang lemah di _backstage_ , tidak setegar saat _perform_.

"Muellie." kata Daehwi yang ceria. Padahal, matanya yang memerah sama seperti hidungnya. Tampak jelas kalau dia menangis hebat.

"Dae _hyung~"_ kata Samuel yang menautkan tangan mereka. Menjauh dari _backstage_ yang terlihat ramai karena ini episode terakhir acara _survival_ mereka.

Samuel membawa Daehwi keluar dari studio tersebut. Daehwi tidak berkata apapun sedaritadi.

GREP

 _"Chukhae, Dae hyung~ Neo halsu isseoyo~"_ kata Samuel setelah membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya kepelukan hangat darinya.

Daehwi terisak kecil membuat Samuel sukses kelimpungan. "Kenapa, Dae _hyung_?" tanya Samuel yang ingin melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk melihat kondisi Daehwi. Namun, Daehwi tidak mau menurutinya, malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Samuel.

" _Mianhae, Muellie._ Hiks..." kata Daehwi walaupun masih dibarengi dengan isak tangis.

Samuel tersenyum kecil, ia menepuk punggung Daehwi dengan pelan, berusaha menenangkan _hyung_ yang tampak lebih muda darinya. "Dae _hyung_ tidak salah kok. Kenapa harus minta maaf ke Muel?" tanya Samuel.

"So... hiks... soalnya harusnya Muellie yang debut dengan Wanna One, bukan Daehwi... hiks..." kata Daehwi yang membuat Samuel tersenyum gemas.

"Dae _hyung_ lebih pantas debut dengan Wanna One daripada Muel. Jangan bersalah begituDae _hyung_." kata Samuel yang mengangkat kepala Daehwi dengan pelan, dan menghapus airmata Daehwi yang tergenang dipelupuk mata.

Daehwi menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi, para producer nasional kecewa. Bukan Muelli yang terpilih malah aku." kata Daehwi dengan pelan.

"Ssttt... tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Dae _hyung_ harus bahagia, karena para produser nasional memilih _hyung_ yang artinya, _hyung_ lebih pantas debut dengan Wanna One daripada Muel. Dae _hyung_ juga harus buktikan kalau _hyung_ itu pantas bersama Wanna One." kata Samuel yang menenangkan hati Daehwi.

Padahal siapa yang tahu kalau lelaki yang ditrainee sejak belia itu juga perlu ditenangin karena kecewa tidak kunjung debut.

"Muel pasti sedih ya?" tanya Daehwi yang membuat Samuel kaget.

"Tidak. Muel tidak sedih. Muel hanya kecewa karena tidak bisa memaksimalkan kemampuan Muel untuk tampil bersama Dae _hyung_. Muel kecewa pada diri sendiri." kata Samuel yang membuat Daehwi menggeleng.

"Muel sudah melakukan yang terbaik." jawab Daehwi dengan senyum lebar sehabis nangis, membuat Samuel ikut tersenyum.

Samuel tersenyum tipis, "Maaf tidak bisa mendampingi Dae _hyung_ lebih lama lagi." kata Samuel yang membuat Daehwi menggembungkan pipinya.

CUP

Samuel mengecup dahi Daehwi dengan lembut, membuat Daehwi menghangat dan menyadari betapa sayangnya pemuda yang lebih muda terhadapnya.

 _"Mianhae~_ Dae _hyung_ harus jaga diri ya. Jangan sakit. Aku akan tanya pada Baejin _hyung_ setiap hari untuk memastikan kondisi Dae _hyung_."

Daehwi tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Malam itu mungkin malam terakhir mereka bisa bertemu, bercengkrama dan tertawa panjang seperti ini.

Mungkin tidak ada esok malam yang tersedia untuk kedua insan manusia itu untuk sekedar bertemu secara langsung.

Samuel harus membiarkan dirinya tidak bisa menjaga Daehwi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Daehwi harus membiarkan dirinya merindukan Samuel setiap hari.

Karena, bukankah akan ada satu malam yang menyatukan mereka kembali?

 **End**

 **AN:**

 **# Astaga... masih ngutang 2 cerita Samhwi kan?**

 **# Aku rencana hanya sampai 30 chapter saja. Habis itu tamat. Aku mewek sendiri pas nulis ini. Kenawhy aku bisa nulis seperti ini?**

 **# RnR juseyoooooooo**


	6. Kim Daehwi

**Kim Daehwi**

 **bxb content**

"Dae..."

"Daehwi..."

"Hm?"

"Lee Daehwi..."

"Dae..."

"Ck."

"Dae..."

"Lee Daehwi..."

"Daehwi..."

"KIM DAEHWI!"

"Apa? Ganggu mulu daritadi." balas pemilik nama Lee Daehwi dengan mata yang menatap tajam kearah si pengganggu itu.

 _Namja_ yang sedaritadi memanggil sang _diva_ dikampus mereka tersenyum puas.

 _"Eobseo~"_ kata Samuel dengan senyum lebar nan santai. Lee Daehwi menganga menahan amarah. Sedaritadi pacarnya ini memanggilnya hanya untuk _nothing?!_

"Kim Samuel," kata Daehwi dengan nada datar, walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan nada tersebut. Namun, sukses membuat Samuel meneguk ludah dengan sulit.

" _Ne, baby_.kata Samuel dengan takut-takut. Entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukan _baby_ -nya yang satu ini.

 _"Jugeullae?"_ kata Daehwi dengan santai, membuat Samuel menggeleng dengan cepat.

Tentu saja dia tidak ingin hidupnya berhenti disini, jalannya masih panjang, ia bahkan belum melamar Daehwi untuk menjadi pasangan seumur hidupnya.

Daehwi tersenyum manis, lalu kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan tenang.

"Lee Daehwi," panggil Samuel lagi. Lelaki ini belum kapok ternyata.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Daehwi dengan jengah. Ia tidak mau lagi jawabannya Samuel yang ternyata _nothing._

 _"Be my soulmate?"_ Tawar Samuel dengan senyum menawan dihadapan Daehwi yang masih melongo imut.

"U... Ulangi, Sam." kata Daehwi yang tanpa disengaja menjadi terbata-bata.

Samuel tersenyum menawan yang membuat detak jantung Daehwi berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

 _"Be my soulmate?"_

"Aku tahu kita mahasiswa, yang bahkan masih dibawah semester enam. Kamu masih ada cita-cita untuk diraih, akupun begitu. Aku ingin kamu yang mendukungku nanti disaat aku hampir lelah, memelukku disaat aku sedih, bahkan berada disampingku dengan tidak melakukan apapun,"

"Aku tidak mau kamu kabur lagi seperti hari itu. Mana kaburnya ke bucinnya kamu pula. Aku tidak suka. Sejak itu juga aku sadar kalau harus segera menyegelmu menjadi milikku agar kamu tidak lari lagi." kata Samuel yang membuat Daehwi tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa?" tanya Samuel dengan heran. Padahal, ia sudah bicara dengan serius tadi.

"Dasar bodoh." kata Daehwi yang membuat Samuel menatapnya bingung.

"Kamu pikir hubungan lima tahun ini, aku main-main? Aku serius denganmu. Kalau masalah aku kabur darimu, itu bukan salahku. Salahkan saja Bae Jinyoung dan Kak Daniel yang menyuruhku ke tempat mereka. Hanya untuk mendengarkan curhat mereka." kata Daehwi yang membuat Samuel yang menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Jadi?" tanya Samuel.

"Tidak peka." jawab Daehwi yang membuat Samuel tersenyum. Ia memeluk Daehwi dari samping.

 _"You are mine, Kim Daehwi."_

 **End**

 **AN:**

 **# Updateeeeee masih ada satu lagi utang dengan kalian...**

 **# Anyway, jadwalnya berubah ya... diupdate jadi setiap hari rabuuuu.. Memang setiap bulan jadwalnya akan berubah. Biar akunya tidak bosan.**

 **# Review pleaseeee**


End file.
